Flame Prince's Great Escape
by SakuShitsuoLover
Summary: It doesn't need a summary...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time.'**

**OH AND BTW FLAME PRINCE CONTROL'S HIS FIRE AND IT'S KIND OF LIKE A SEXUAL THING! HE GET'S REALLY HOT WHEN ANGRY OR REALLY INTO IT ~If you know what I mean~ *pervert smirk* Enjoy!**

**Oh nd If any of you are wondering why I haven't been Updating for The Way To Love it's because idk if anyone is reading it anymore so what's the point… if you are please review for I can continue**

Finn felt warm… really warm… extremely warm. He quickly arose from his bed, immediately tumbling to the floor with a loud yelp that woke up Flame Prince immediately to see what was going on. He turned to see his lover lying on the floor rubbing his hips and he smiled tiredly. He remembered their night last night, seeing Finn's lust filled face and his beautiful blonde hair spread across the bed as he piled into his backside making his scream for more. It was a side of Finn no one could ever see but him, and he was happy about it. He looked at Finn's pale skin and notice burn marks in the shape of handprints on his hips and thighs. He cringed at the thought of hurting Finn, but even when he complained to him about his wounds, Finn would look away with a dark blush on his face and tell him it's worth it. No matter how happy that made him, he wouldn't ever tell Finn. He didn't like hurting the one he loved, even if he didn't mind it. He would refrain from touching Finn until his wounds healed, even if it was painful for both of them.

"Finn, does it hurt? Why didn't you say anything?" Flame Prince asked, standing up to walk over to the human warrior who was sitting silently on the floor looking up at him.

"B-because… it didn't bother me," he said and Flame Prince stared at him, remembering that Finn is somewhat of a masochist. It had been five years since he met Finn. He remembers watching Finn from afar, hoping that he wouldn't notice him, but at the same time he would. He couldn't help but watch in awe as he fought off monsters who held no mercy for Finn, but he was determined to battle until the end. He also remembers feeling sad when he realized that Finn was madly in love with Princess Bubble Gum. He couldn't help but hate her. She had stolen the heart of the one he loved, and he hated himself for never talking to Finn. But the day he built up enough courage to talk to Finn, it seemed that he gave up on Princess Bubble Gum right away.

"I don't like hurting you Finn, maybe we shouldn't do it for a while," he said and Finn tried to hide his disappointment, but Flame Prince noticed but didn't say anything about it. It was for the best… if anyone in the Flame Kingdom knew about their relationship, then Flame Prince would never be able to come in contact with him, with anyone.

"Okay, anyways, I have to meet PB, she said that she wanted me to find something," he said and Flame Prince frowned. He didn't like the fact the he was Princess Bubblegum's little search puppy. It irritated him that even though they're going out he's still determined to do things for her. Flame Prince grabbed Finn's arm and gently pulled him into his chest, embracing his without overheating.

"How about you tell her something came up," Flame Prince suggested and Finn gently pushed away from him, shaking his head.

"No way, PB will go crazy," he said and Flame Prince sighed, hoping that he could persuade him to give up somehow.

"Well, can't she have someone else do it? I want to spend time with you, maybe leave the Flame Kingdom for once! Break my father's rule…" he said and a light pink dusted across Finn's cheeks at Flame Prince's sudden remark.

"Are you saying you're willing to go against what your dad say's to be with me?" he said and Flame Prince smiled, his long, red hair igniting into a beautiful blaze as he crossed his arms.

"I'd do anything for you."

Finn looked at the Red and gold walls of Flame Prince's room before looking at him and smiling.

"Ready?" he said and Flame Prince nodded before he slowly climbed down the rope. Flame Prince waited until he was all the way down before jumping out of the window and grabbing Finn's hand.

"Alright, hurry," he whispered and they ran into the darkness of the woods, leaving the Flame Kingdom far behind. It was not hard for them to escape, for so Flame Prince had left the Flame Kingdom multiple times to know of Finn's existence. It was just the thought of being together with Finn was overwhelming for him. The ran until they couldn't see the Kingdom anymore and stopped to catch their breaths.

"What… do you want to do next?" Finn asked, watching Flame Prince closely, seeing if he could somehow read what his intensions were by his body language. Flame Prince smirked before grabbing a hold of Finn's hands and pulling him in for a kiss full of passion, full of love that all Finn could do was wrap his arms around his neck and enjoy the love that was transferred through that kiss.

"I also want to go to your place… I always wondered what kind of place Finn lived in. Is it fun?" he asked and Finn nodded without saying anything else. Finn was too captivated by their kiss to comprehend words. He just motioned his hand in way that said follow me and Flame Prince followed him.

"Finn, hey man where have you been? I thought you were dead!" Jake cried running to his best friend with tears in his eyes. Jake hugged Finn and Finn tried pushing him off.

"I'm fine Jake, calm down. I was just at the Flame Kingdom," Finn said and Jake looked at him, not noticing Flame Prince standing right there.

"Oh? Were you romancing with Flame Princess?" He said and Finn blushed bright red in both embarrassment and guilt.

"U-Uh no… not-"

"You were weren't you? Finn went to step 13!" Jake exclaimed (I'm guessing step 13 is sex… it's a guess) and Finn sighed before pointing at Flame Prince and Jake looked at him.

"Oh, hey Flame Prince, why are you here?" he asked and Flame Prince looked at Finn wondering if he hasn't told Jake about their relations.

"Oh… wait… You went to step 13 with Flame _Prince…"_ he said and Finn nodded shyly, looking at Jake for at least some sign of happiness.

"That's nice. At least you got over PB," he said and looked at Flame Prince very closely.

"If you hurt Finn, you won't be so hot anymore," he said and Flame Prince nodded at the sudden threat.

"Anyways, lets got introduce you to BMO," he said and Flame Prince nodded before following him inside what looked like a treehouse. Flame Prince didn't know that Finn had "roommates". He expected Finn to be the independent type but he was completely wrong there. He was wondering if he and Finn would be able to have any privacy, but at the looks of it, that wasn't going to happen. Flame Prince looked around at the scenery of Finn's home and realized that most of his furniture was ingrown roots. It was actually a very magnificent sight for Flame Prince to see. He quickly ran over to the couch and sat down. To his surprise it was very comfortable.

"Whoa, this is so comfortable," he said, catching Finn's attention and Finn laughed at Flame Prince's sudden childish remark.

"Well yeah, I suppose. And that's BMO," Finn said, pointed behind Flame Prince and he slowly turned around to see a game system. Flame Prince was confused. He had thought BMO was a person.

"Oh, that's nice," he said before admire the sofa some more.

"Yes, BMO likes the sofa too," BMO said jumping down on Flame Prince's lap, startling him.

"Ah!" he scream, throwing BMO off of his lap and into Finn's arms.

"What? Did BMO scare you?" Finn chuckled, placing him on the floor. Flame Prince stared at BMO, wondering if it was somehow a mind trick. Flame Prince shook his head before trying to slow his heart down.

"That cool. Oh, it's raining," Finn said, watching the rain drops hit the glass windows with a silent thud. Flame Prince looked at the rain and cringed.

"Well, I guess im staying here," he said standing up and Finn smiled.

"Okay, you can sleep in my room. Jake, you're sleeping in here," he said to him best friend who was lying on the rug.

"What? C'mon," he mumbled and Finn looked at Flame Prince smiling.

"Well, let's go,"

Flame Prince pushed Finn up against the wall before kissing him in a rough yet passionate manor. Finn moaned before tangling his fingers in his long red hair. Flame Prince broke the kiss long enough for he could pull off Finn's hat, letting his blonde hair fall down to his shoulders. Flame Prince looked closely at Finn's face, the lust very visible in his eyes. Flame Prince smirked before pulling Finn's shirt off, running his hands gently across Finn's smooth chest, feeling him shudder under his touch.

"Do you want to skip all the fore play and skip straight to it?" he asked and Finn nodded. Flame Prince looked down to see that Finn was also holding himself back, maybe just a little teasing wont hurt. Flame Prince pushed Finn down on his bed before slowly pulling his shorts down revealing how hard his member had become. He sighed, wanting to tease Finn's body and make his cum multiple times but it would be wrong to go against what his lover had said. He put 3 fingers up to Finn's mouth before slipping them inside his mouth. He could feel the saliva slowing warming up to the temperature of his fingers before pulling them out. Finn slowly got on his hands and knees, feeling Flame Prince place a hand of his hips, gently caressing his pale skin before plunging one finger inside his, swirling it inside before adding another, scissoring him, searching for a spot inside him that will make his moan even louder than he was now. After adding a third finger, Flame Prince got very impatient and pulled them out all together before slowly thusting his mandhood inside him. Finn, completely caught off guard at the sudden penetration screamed in pure pain… no pleasure.

"Ah! W-what are you doing!?" Finn cried, wondering what the hell was going on with him.

"I-I'm sorry, I cant wait any longer," Flame Prince said before thrusting roughly into Finn, hitting his prostate on his first thrust. Finn was in a lot of pain, but soon pleasure overrode that pain and he was son asking for more. Flame prince increased his speed in his thrusts at the sound of Finn's voice. He felt heat pooling in his lower stomach and reached down and began pumping Finn's leaking erect who soon came, and Flame Prince ended right after him.

"I-Im sorry," Flame Prince said, pulling Finn into a warm embrace and Finn kissed his warm cheek gently.

"It's okay, because I love you." And the two quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
